infinite_demon_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Yubi The Crook
"They call me Yubi The Goon, Yubi The Crook...doesn't matter. Gimme ya wallet." Ubi 2.png ^290689DF19F3DF5B1C2811E511E9673A6571D1C6A030DAD335^pimgpsh_fullsize_distr.jpg 'Information' Full name:Yubi Pronunciation: Yu-Bi Nickname(s) or Alias: Yubi The Goon, Yubi The Crook, Yubi The Pugilist, Shinigami Nogitsune Yubi The Lame Occupation:Street Peddler, Hustler, Ex Taskmaster Gender: Male Species: Hanyo/ Half Kitsune Age: 22 City or town of birth: West Quandrant Currently lives: Anywhere and everywhere Languages spoken: Multilingual Native language: English/Chinese Relationship Status: Complicated 'Physical 'Appearance 7634115f8e529785f691dbbdb8ddc145.png Ubi 3.png FB_IMG_1488462734428.jpg Ubi face.png Height: 5'7 Weight: 210lbs Figure/build: Lean and muscular, slightly bigger than bruce lee Hair color: Navy Blue Hairstyle: Spikey and Wild Facial Hairstyle: Ocasional stubble Eye color: Emerald Green Skin/fur/etc color: Dark skin Tattoos: None Piercings: 6 on his ears (3 a piece) 1 Eyebrow piercing. Scars/distinguishing marks: Yubi has two sets of ears, normal human ears, and his kitsune ears. Thanks to this he has an enhanced sound sensory; his ears are enhanced to hear with amazing clarity, distance, and even frequencies outside of the normal range. His ears can pick up every single sound, allowing him to decipher layer upon layer of differing sounds/conversations, locate the source of noise or pick up a sound from 5 miles away in a busy city. Preferred style of clothing: Baggy, Loose Frequently worn jewellery/accessories: A Bag of rice for snacks, Infinte storage sack stolen from Fujn the wind god. 'Personality' 73bc7390476394d1c2e8c584b8d671ac.gif 761d95ef2843099f66a8377137c3ebf6.gif 774df1a3ea79b1d5e4bd86d123233a26.gif 5808613f60b6d90a0b74471b63738e8b.gif Personality: Yubi is the definition of a troubled youth. You would think he’d be the cool and aloof type but in fact, he’s rather calmly brash about things. Touching what he shouldn’t, making irrational actions for the better solution, and beneath it all a very big risk taker. Often throwing himself into the face of danger for the best possible result, though it’s not recommended, he’s pretty lucky when he wants to be. There’s a darker side to him and his methods but he prefers to keep it under wraps. Often stating “I’m not who I used to be, I’m trying to be better than that.” Despite his past and his transgressions, he tries not to let them hold him down or hold him back from what he wants in his life. He wants to show people that there is more to him than a thief or a crook, even though this is the life he’s chosen, he’s still fighting old habits. He tries to take things slow, pace himself, but even if he chose to move as fast as he wanted he can’t seem to outrun his past. He deals with failures adaptively and despite his shortcomings, is very intelligent. Keen in his intellect, he analyzes situations rather quickly and on the fly. This is often mistaken for simple “wit” or “luck” but most all of Yubi’s actions have some thought behind them, from the bold to the sentimental. Positive Traits: Courageous, Outgoing, Honorbound, Helpful, Cheery, Happy Go Lucky, and Sensitive Negative Traits: Abrasive, Rude, Inconsiderate, Slow Passive or Aggressive attitude?: Aggressive Fighting skills/techniques: As an Ex-Taskmaster, Dan has a very vast assortment of skills in hand to hand combat. The majority of what he knows came from Draco’s teachings as he was raised up. Certain aspects of the style can be traced to various styles from different branches of Shaolin and western martial arts. This knowledge was integrated with “killing techniques” and CQC like maneuvers learned during his time as a Taskmaster. He also uses his intellect to obtain an enhanced aiming capacity with firearms. He dislikes using rifles and prefers the standard pistol, speficially a revolver. These factors combined make him rather formidable with his body alone, so much so, the sword is more so for a physiology sake as opposed to him ever actually needing to draw it for any reason. He is well versed in the art of the sword, but it is mostly self-taught. Using his intelligence to figure out how to counter particular strikes from varying angles and sword styles. Though he is a fire affinity, he prefers to be formless and shapeless like water. His attacks can go from a rigid set of positions and strikes, shift to a fast moving wide area of offense, or switch again to become a singular focused internal strength. This combined with his natural gifts make him a very unforgiving opponent. 6ccf589b9eb101723bb4e0714b95fd71.gif 6cf9f54a1a3908b2b0fd5261a7195819.gif 8537ff0787e4a6e26d79dd618811b2ca.gif d13cab763bbefbc8e93acb1d1cd44fa6.gif Special skills/magical powers/etc: Fox-Fire, Heat Manipulation, Very clever Instinctual & Structued combatant, Stealth tactician, and War tactician. Weapon of choice (if any): Ryokokyu is Yubi's personal sword and a physical manifestation of his tail or better yet known as his Hoshi No Tama. Depictions of kitsune or their possessed victims may feature round or onion-shaped white balls known as hoshi no tama (ほしのたま?, star balls). Tales describe these as glowing with kitsunebi. Some stories identify them as magical jewels or pearls when in reality they take the shape a Kitsune is most familar or comfortable with. When not in human form or possessing a human, a kitsune keeps the ball in its mouth or carries it on its tail. Jewels are a common symbol of Inari, and representations of sacred Inari foxes without them are rare. This is why the sheath of Ryokoku possess a magamata jewel in its center. When a kitsune changes shape, or at it's whim, its hoshi no tama holds a portion of its magical power. Allowing it to store it's potential energy inside of it for usage now or later. Another tradition is that the pearl represents the kitsune's soul; the kitsune will die if separated from it for long. Those who obtain the ball may be able to extract a promise from the kitsune to help them in exchange for its return. It was this reason ubi was drafted into the Taskmasters in the first place. Without the sword around he becomes rather ferral and heartless. More Demon like in nature.On its hilt is a gear, and this gear does serve a purpose. Yubi can spin the gear which coats the sword in a special flammable oil, and upon contact with an object or enemy, he can use the friction to ignite the blade and set it ablaze with his fox fire. Combined with his unorthodox swordplay, he can dish out some serious and crafty damage. This also branches into another unique ability; the ability to prematurely access his other tails... Weaknesses in combat: Yubi for as good as a fighter he is isn't invincible. He is still a half demon and shares the weaknesses of both of his kin, including the fact that there are some overwhelming physical forces he can't match. He is less physically opposing than most full demons and it shows as his healing, while much faster than a human's, takes a while before he is in tip top shape. Also thanks to having two sets of ears, certain frequencies can slow him down or impair him like dog whistles. Strengths in combat: Yubi is a master thief and ex-assassin. He has (though it's suppressed) a natural knack for killing. His time in the Taskmasters changed him. Yubi possesses a deadly instinct that enables them to be the "ultimate killing machine". He has the instincts to kill with any means and the most effective ways possible, use anything at hand to do so and have no mental problems either before, during or after the deed. He is or rather "was", in short, a cold and merciless killer. This ability comes in great significance when dealing with seemingly unstoppable opponents and allows the user to end their lives with expedient efficiency. He's been noted to give off a murderous aura but he's learned to mask this, along with his heartbeat to hide his true intentions from others. A skill learned during his time as a member of the organization. 'Half Kitsune Physiology' User with this ability either is or can transform into a kitsune (Japanese: fox), a fox-spirit, who usually gain their powers by living long and keep growing stronger as they age: the more tails a kitsune has (they may have as many as nine) the older, wiser, and more powerful it is. They are often tricksters, with motives that vary from mischief to malevolence, but some act as faithful guardians, friends, lovers, and even wives. Stories depict them as intelligent beings and as possessing magical abilities that increase with their age and wisdom. Their powers include illusions, shapeshifting (particularly to human form), possession and especially ability to use fox-fire. It should be noted Yubi is a Hanyo however. Many hanyō by birth show physical signs of their yōkai roots, though they usually have a primarily human appearance. If the children of Hanyo Haven are the standard for "normal" half-demons, many of them seem to have pointed ears. And also hanyō which have no physical yōkai-features, almost always have an unusual color of the hair and eyes or even the skin. Yubi shows fox like ears and can expose his fox tail when he needs too. Unlike most animal ear having Hanyo's he has two sets of ears and is often ridiculed for it, even though it helps his hearing. His ears also give him the ability to hear infra-sounds which are below the normal hearing range, since infra-sounds are produced by several natural forces the user is able to sense natural disasters (earthquakes, volcanoes, etc.). Several machines produce these voices as well, so Yubi could hear when they start malfunctioning. He can detect when people are lying by their heartbeats or track them by this sound alone. Through training, he is able to focus his hearing to a certain area or filter out everything but the wanted sound. This is akin to that of Telescopic Vision but with hearing. While a hanyō can never be as strong as the demonic parent without becoming a full yōkai, most hanyō seem to be powerful enough to not only deal with any human hostilities AND easily dispatch most yōkai if their will and aggression is very strong. It seems that this attribute mostly applies to the demons strong enough that their hanyō spawn are more powerful than an ordinary Yōkai even when diluting their power with human blood. Half-demons have a big weakness. Once a month, they lose, for one day or one night, their demonic powers, and are no different from pure humans. However, vice-versa, a hanyō can also become a pure demon when he must endure big pains and tortures, or their life is in danger. In this case, they are also as strong as the yōkai from which they are descended from. In addition, many hanyō also have special powers that are rare or unique, depending on what kind of yōkai they are related to. Out of all Yokai races, Kitsunes are the best hand to hand combatants due to how chi-sensitive the race is. They can do some of the most extraordinary things with their chi. Where they lack in physical power itself, they replace with skill and chi technique, and keen intellect with unrivaled cunning prowess.When it comes to physical conditioning, Yubi's body is cable of enduring the same amount of forces he can output. Yubi's yōkai blood gave him intensified physical strength exceeding that of the strongest human but not quite superhuman. He is able to uproot trees and break through walls and fortress gates and was even able to punch through solid steel. In fact, the powerful demon blood inherited from his father gave him greater strength than almost any lesser demon. It is only Demons with higher physical statures that pose a true threat, though his talents do not lie in strength but speed and mobility, along with precision. He can move at speeds that range from the running speed of a horse to the speed of a duration of light for typical photo flash strobe and beyond via Chi usage. He is able to run and leap vast distances at great speeds and often complained how his other people he's traveled with always slowed him down by needing to rest so much every day. He was also able to endure a great deal of physical pain, but this has limits as well. While not immune to stronger yōkai, holy weapons, spiritual powers, bladed weapons, yōki attacks, or shrapnel, his physique was extremely durable. He was capable of surviving considerable blunt force trauma, a direct blow from a steel beam that broke on contact, falling several stories into a crevasse in a scuffle, tossed off buildings, and being thrown hard enough to shatter solid security doors. His skin was thick enough for him to survive being tangled by a spider demon's wire-thin hair strands, which were capable of cutting through solid tree trunks. His body also has a habit of responding to his needs, such as developing a small resistance to something after he encounters it. Possibly a part of the dwelling trickster genes that reside in his genes. *'Heat Manipulation/Absorption': User can create, shape and manipulate heat by increasing the kinetic energy of atoms and thus making things hotter, ranging from a subjective feeling of heat to Absolute hot. Users can absorb heat, while removing it from the source, into their body and use it in various ways, gaining some form of advantage, either by enhancing themselves, gaining the drained power, using it as power source etc., either temporarily or permanently. He can even cause a target to freeze over by absorbing so much of an antagonist body heat their temperature drops below zero. He's been siphoning heat energy since the age of three and around the age of ten, he learned to convert the heat of other beings into his own energy. This is done by taking the stagnant heat from an organism to which most beings don't have control over and rendering it's energy neutral and inert. Since most only know how to control their latent energy such as Ki/Chi and not the actual heat output they have dormant in their bodies. All of Dan's base preparation fire attacks burn at 500 degrees unless he wills it otherwise, and by this heat absorption property, for every turn that he absorbs heat the potency of his fire increases by an additional 500 degrees. *'Fox-Fire Manipulation': User is able to generate and manipulate fox-fire which usually manifests as fire, electricity and/or light. Kitsune who are the main users of this power usually expel it from their mouth or tails. Certain users may be able to use foxfire for additional purposes, including hypnosis, draining life-force or even souls or as a form of travel, either by riding the fox-fire or changing into/becoming it. Dan's main form of usage is fire, this fire can be used to irradiate the incinerate a person's soul. Due to his heritage of essentially being foxfire in a humanoid form, Yubi's body is superheated, meaning his blood naturally boils. When exposed to the air it can affect other begins by boiling and blistering their skin with second-degree burns. This applies to his nervous system as well as any foreign harmful substance that attempts to enter his body is burned at temperatures that exceed superheated space or amalgam metals, irradiating it completely. *'Luck': The user is gifted with an automatic supply of luckiness, most have no control over this power as things considered "lucky" just randomly happen to them. Ergo, nothing bad will happen or if it does then their power will always sort it out and keep the "lucky" side of the scale the heaviest. People will always respond positively towards the user and they'll never be drawn into a fight. People would voluntarily give user money and such and just genuinely be nice to you and respect you. All aspects of users life improve drastically: love life, work life, personal life, financial life and basically life as a whole would become easier, happier, and would excel altogether. User is notably luckier than other people, good things happen to them more often, and bad less often. Random chance tilts to their favor most of the time, and beneficial coincidences occur for the user at abnormal rates. Twice per combat scenario a completely random and chance event that is beyond Yubi's control will aid him in either a counter or an escape. *'Enhanced Chi Manipulation': Everything every other Race can do with their chi. Kitsunes can use this 20x its normal means. He can manipulate his energy to empower him physically, mentally or spiritually. He is even capable of astral projection. *'Supernatural Intelligence': Users are glaringly, obviously and super/unnaturally more intelligent than their race because their capabilities are pushed beyond the natural level; making them immensely smarter than any level normal members of their species (in that 'verse) can achieve by any method of training. Yubi possess a vast amount of information and knowledge on all things due to a years worth of study. He has innate encyclopedic knowledge of science, the universe, magic, psionics, mechanics/technology, literature, history, etc of this time period and continues to passively learn more. His mind functions like a well-oiled machine and above all of is abilies, is his greatest weapon. Yubi's intellegence allows him to instantly learn and understand the complexity and exactness of organisms, objects, subjects, fields, powers, etc with proper time to study in and out of battle without the need of long-term or special education. He can perceive and understand all cause and effect relations, deducing the path leading to any effect, allowing them to plan, analyze, and take action with absolute efficiency. He can even perceive the cause and effect relations of his own thoughts giving him the ability to tackle a various situations by simply thinking about possible routes he could take. In a fighting situation, they can adapt perfectly to all factors before they even appear, achieving maximum efficiency in offense, defense, and strategy, ensuring optimal success as long as there is the slightest chance. *'Enhanced Agility': User with this ability can go from one motion to another effortlessly, effectively dodge attacks, swing from things easily, sprint, do back-flips and numerous other gymnastic, athletic and martial implements with little effort. Agility is "the ability to rapidly respond or change by adapting its initial stable configuration", the ability to change the body's position efficiently, and requires the integration of isolated movement skills using a combination of balance, bodily coordination, speed, reflexes, strength, and endurance. 'Relationships' Parents' names: His father: Kiyu. His mother: nameless Parents' Status: Fater is alive, mother is deceased Siblings: Only child Important Relatives: His father, Kyu Partner/Spouse: Amaya (low key) Children: None that he knows of Pets: Amaya ;D Enemies: Rich people 'Backstory' The world is a cruel place, and Demon World is no different. The landscape is harsh to some but prosperous to others, all except for some of the lesser breeds and half-breeds. Half-breeds receive it the worst, as was the case with Ubi Chan. He was born to a powerful Kitsune demon only known as "Silver Fox." Of course most people don't know this and usually just leave it to chance. It's brought him great torment amongst his demon kind, outcasting him from a moral society that wanted nothing to do with him. Living in seclusion, he resorted to stealing, cheating, and lying to get what he needed. Making a habit out of this, but the towns he visited weren’t grand enough for his endeavors until he arrived at the West Quadrant. If he could make it here he could make it anywhere! Dropped off into the city as an infant he was raised by an orphanage at took care of homeless kids. However at the age of 3 he began to develop his powers a bit more, learning about his heritage as a Kitsune but also the fact that he wasn’t a full blooded one. He was a half-breed and this only became more clear as the people in the orphanage began to turn against him. He tried to get along with them, even opting to demean himself to get their approval but at the tender age of 5 he was kicked out. Thrown onto the streets and forced to survive on his own. He tried stealing, but he was no good at it. That is until he met a man by the name of Draco. Draco was a human here but he was a well-known con man, and someone not to be trifled with. On a particular day, Yubi tried to loot this man’s wallet from his pocket, but this proved to be a failure as a blow to the face ended the entire interaction and left Ubi in fear of his life for the punishment to come! Although…it never came. Draco told Ubi that he could tell he was a street urchin and that he’d probably die if he didn’t learn to take care of himself. Draco also knew it’d be easier to pull off, even more con’s if he’d had a kid to use as a scapegoat. Rather than reporting the half-breed, he took him under his wing, raising him with a single mentality: “If you want the money, the cars, the clothes, and the hoes, you’ve got to hustle like the pros.” He taught Ubi the art the hustle; lying, cheating and stealing. By the tender age of 13 with Draco’s teachings, he’d learned to harness his illusionary abilities for the slickest and smoothest of schemes and scams! His name quickly became known as people were starting to pay even more attention to the trickster half demon. As the heist got more dangerous and the con’s got more daring, he developed two names for himself by the tender age of 15. The Shinigami Nogitsune and the Zenko no Sagi. The death god fox and the good fox of scams! He was known for running some of the most successful scams and schemes ever concocted by his kind! Even as a half demon he is compared to being as good as any other Kitsune of the same nature! However, his other name...the Nogitsune came from more malevolent actions. He’s been rumored to be able to kill over a hundred men in a single breath. A walking death machine, actively killing and maiming hordes of beings that actually manage to piss him off. Though this is simply a rumor as it’s never been witnessed that he was capable of this…all that is known is around his 18th birthday he disappeared for an entire year. Some chapters are best left closed... Things changed recently when he'd been back for a while and at age 22 Ubi’s endeavors brought him to a side slightly morally darker than most of his cons. Slavery and Sex trade. People were soliciting Demons off as means of forcing them into sexual acts or making prophet off of their consummation with others. Ubi always had a soft spot for Women and he wasn’t one to just use them as tools. Hell, he’d never been less than a foot away from one unless it was for a gimmick, but it was good money and the money was where his head was at. That being said as he was responsible for a deal one day, a new prize had been captured. Demons had brought in a woman with beautiful white hair, alluring blue eyes, and a godly figure…he couldn’t take his eyes off of her…and it only made him realize that there was a beauty to found in the damned world they lived. He knew what was going to happen to her here…and something about this didn’t sit well in the pit of his stomach. Maybe it was the human side of him not wanting to see another creature become degraded of its decency. Like a woman, he' knew before. Especially something so…alluring to his eyes. She was purchased by the Daiyokai only known as Levi! The Great Dragon Demon that ruled the west quadrant! Ubi knew he had to do what he could remember as the boldest move he would’ve ever possibly made! He would wait until the day when she had been officially delivered to Levi. On this day the mysterious woman was put on display in his courtroom as a way for him to gaze upon her, waiting patiently until he would be able to bed her and force this creature to bare his draconic seed. There was a random occurrence and an old man walked into the palace doors! He protested that he’d had a magical sack full of gold that would bring him luck for 1,000 years! Levi obviously protested thinking that the man was another wandering beggar. However, this beggar would’ve pulled out a large brown sack from seemingly nowhere and as he dumped it onto the ground a mountain of gold emerged from it! Piles of demon coins littered the floor and the eyes of Levi and the men sparkled in delight! Levi agreed and he sold the mysterious white haired female to this old beggar and they went their separate ways! However, after a day’s time when the gold had been stored in the Daiyokai’s safe, all day there was a mysterious smell that plagued his home. It reeked and it was beginning to make them vomit and faint from the horrid stench! When Levi went to check his storage of treasures, he found a giant pile of cow shit littering his sacred room! He howled to the heavens in anger realizing that he had been tricked by the beggar! The beggar being Yubi, had bought the white-haired woman and by the time the all-knowing Daiyokai figured out about his illusion they would’ve been far from the outside of the quadrant. Ubi declaring that she owed him one and that she was to follow him to a better life than what she would’ve had. On the night of their escape it poured and rained, and her beauty only radiated further from the water that hit her skin and fell from it. It was at that moment, Ubi would’ve named her “Amaya” and he would secretly treasure that name more than what he’d ever let on. Category:Foxtrot Funk Category:Gen 1